A Picture's Worth a Thousand Words
by SuperDucki
Summary: After an incident in the photo lab darkroom, Ingrid and Fillmore are sure no one saw any thing.They were wrong. Someone did see.And took a picture. The next day, a story in the newspaper twisted the truth. Now they must set the story straight before somet
1. Act I: A Flash in The Darkroom

Ok Everybody this is my 1st Fillmore Fic so be nice, got it? Good. Anyway, I'll try to make this as good as possible. And this is semi-co-authored by my friend, Lyokogrl. I'm forgetting something. I do it all the time...What was I talking about? Oh yeah the stupid pointless disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Every body knows I don't own Fillmore. You guys can't sue me 'cause I admitted it, right?

Act I: A Flash in the Darkroom

"Be careful Fillmore. The janitor just mopped so the floor might be still wet." Tehama warned him. "Just make sure you lock up when you two are done. You just stick the keys in the bottom drawer when you leave." O'Farrell tossed the keys to Ingrid. The two officers nodded to the redhead and walked to inside the darkroom.

Fillmore prepared the solution and gently submerged the film." Fillmore what if we were wrong? What if Lenny didn't do it? What if there's a whole possibility that we didn't investigate?"

"That's a lot of what ifs, Ingrid. The pictures will tell us what we want to know...I think." He slowly pulled out the film and examined it. Ingrid snickered. The first frame was of his thumb. The second shot was a really fuzzy picture of O'Farrell doing the chicken dance wearing a red clown nose. The rest of the shots also had something wrong with them too. "Looks like you'll want to ask O'Farrell about camera lessons." She teased. "Dawg. I thought I did it right the first time." She snickered some more. Her eyes caught some thing slightly moving behind Fillmore._ It's probably just a mouse that escaped from the biology lab or something like that. Maybe it's just nothing._

Fillmore was staring at the last frame. It was Lenny and he was with Johnny. They were together and he wasn't beating up Johnny.

Fillmore paced while his hand holding his chin.

"Fillmore you're getting kind of close to that mop." He didn't hear her and kept pacing, making larger and wider steps. "Uh...Fillmore, watch out for that mop." She warned again, a little louder. He didn't hear her though; he was too deep and thought. He tripped on the mop and kept sliding on the wet-and-still-drying floor. He took a clumsy fall and landed right on Ingrid. She had a surprised look on her face as their lips met._ This would be so embarrassing if someone saw us. _A click and a great flash indicated someone took a picture, but it went unnoticed while Fillmore and Ingrid were in shock. The door opened. Pete the Janitor stood there with a baffled and embarrassed look on his old, bearded face. "Uh I was just getting my mop. Hallway 6 needs a mopping real bad, but I'll come back when you two are done."

"Its not what it looks like, sir." The two said simultaneously and started rambling on and spitting out excuses. "That's what they all say. I'll get my mop and leave you two to what you were doing. I think you kids would call it a 'Make out session.'"

Ingrid stormed out, angry and extremely embarrassed. Her cheeks were so red, the school mascot would look like a pale pink shrimp.

Then Pete whispered in Fillmore's ear. "She's cute. She looks like a keeper."

Fillmore stormed out following the same way Ingrid did it.

Ingrid stared out at the sunflower maze. She sat down. This was so confusing. Her thoughts seemed to argue like two different people inside her head.

_Crackers. It's just a kiss. Why does it bother me? Is because I like him or something. You know he likes you. He's just shy. Why else do you think he did it? _

_He doesn't like you; it was an accident. Besides he's my friend, my partner. He can't be my boyfriend or any more than just my friend. So just forget about it._

"I'm sorry. It's my fault." He stuck his hand on her shoulder.

She turned to face him. He looked so sincere and honest. "It isn't your fault. it was an accident. You slipped. Nobody except Pete saw us. I'm betting he won't say anything. So that leaves you and me. If you don't say anything, neither will I. Deal?"

"Deal, Domino."

He walked away, seemingly more relaxed any guilt free than before.

_Snap! Why does this bug me? Like she said it was an accident. What if that kiss wasn't an accident? Does that mean I like her? Dawg, I need stop thinking so hard. It's giving me a headache. At least nobody's gonna find out. No one saw us. It's not like they're gonna print a headline that says something bizarre like "Safety Romance" or Cutest new couple: Ingrid and Fillmore in the paper._

Little did he know how wrong he was.

Hope you people liked it.In case you guys didn't know, the X middle school mascot is a lobster.I want to know what you guys thought of it so please review. I won't write another chapter until I get at least one to know if ANYBODY is reading it. Does that sound fair?

Tweedles: Wait, you gotta say something about how you don't want flames!

Superducki: Where on Earth did you come from?

Tweedles: Your big head, stupid! Geez, what is in there, an empty space where your brain used to be?

Superducki: You are so mean. I'll tell my mom!

Tweedles: So? I'll just disappear and you'll have to tell your mom that you are loony!

Superducki: Fine. I'm leaving. Bye people.

Tweedles: See Ya. I want to see what stupid thing she's going to do next!

Superducki: I heard that.


	2. Act II: My Pictures are Awful

Hey People! Thanx for the reviews! Thank you Disney-princess-13 AND lyokogrl! You two are my favorite reviewers! (Small Detail: you guys are my only reviewers so far.)

Tweedles: HELLO! You forgot me!

Superucki: I thought I got rid of you!

Tweedles: Do I look like I'm gone?

Superducki: No...

Tweedles: Now to get on with the chapter. H's the disclaimer. You can sue Superducki because I'm saying it, not her. I don't own Fillmore. Disney owns it.

Superducki: Please be nice and don't sue me!

Act II: My Pictures are awful

Ingrid looked at the envelope in front of her. It was white and had her name written in plain letters. She looked around to see if anyone was watching. Satisfied, she slowly opened the envelope and pulled out a glossy piece of paper. She looked, shuddered, and quickly shoved the paper back in its folder.

School Pictures. Those two hated words made her wince like she had been given a shot. Every year, her pictures were awful, no, ugly. She slowly started walking. This year she had promised to give a picture of herself to everybody on the safety patrol. Every year she had never let anyone see the snapshots that her mom had paid for. As she turned the corner, her thoughts turned to yesterday. Why? What happened? They had accidentally kissed. She had liked it. Did that mean she liked him?_ I gave myself this talk yesterday. I won't do it again._

She stopped. She had reached her destination, HQ. She opened the door. 50 pairs of eyes stared at her and then mouths started whispering. Tehama waved at her. "Let me see your pictures!" "No, please. They're ugly." "Just let me see them!" She yanked the pictures out of Ingrid's hands. She looked at the pictures and looked at Ingrid. She looked at them again and looked at her. She looked a third time. "Ingrid what's the problem? They look just like you."

Officer O'Farrell walked up with a worried look on his face. "Uh... Ingrid? What happened in the photo lab yesterday?" Everybody stopped and stared at Ingrid. An uncomfortable silence lingered in the office. She responded "We had a suspicious photo of Johnny and Lenny that they were both in on the lunch mugging. And..." Her photographic memory played like a movie in slow motion. Fillmore tripping on the mop. Him landing on her. The shocked feeling of her lips and his meeting. A flash from a camera. Pete opening the door. _Wait. A camera-Somebody saw what happen_ed."Oh no." She dashed out leaving Tehama and O'Farrell standing there. "I guess she didn't read today's edition of The eXaminer."  
Ingrid was racing down the hall. Whispers, nudging and discreet pointing told her they were talking about the news. She spotted Fillmore at the end of the hall. She sprinted up to him, panting. "Fillmore, somebody saw" "I know" He thrust the edition of the newspaper he was carrying in front of her.

"Oh no." she gasped.

Superducki:What did you people think?

Tweedles: Don't ask them that. You must be an idiot. Its not they are gonna review.

Superducki:Yes they will!

Tweedles: Fine, if you get at least _3_ reviews, I will not say mean things about you behind your back.

Superducki:You do That?!?!

Tweedles(Whispers) _She is crazy...She doesn't know how to write a good story_....Well Yeah.Doesn't Everybody?

Superducki: Now I hafta get you gone. You can't be saying mean things about me!

Tweedles: It's not that hard. You are easy to make fun of.

Superducki: I gotta find a way to keep you quiet. That's all folks.


	3. Act III: The Twisted Truth

SuperDucki: Hello people! Guess what. I made cookies WITHOUT BLOWING UP MY KITCHEN.

Tweedles: So? Oh wait you're cookingly-challenged. THANK YOU ALL REVIEWERS.

SuperDucki: That was my line.

Tweedles: But I said it.

SuperDucki:I will now start answering the most recent reviewer's questions or comments. So ask away! Silver Storm Dragon-Sorry...I wanted to keep it in suspense, but I'm just not very good. I promise this chap is longer.

Now to the story.

Tweedles: You are such an idiot! You once again forgot the disclaimer. Now they can sue you!

Wait...That might be a good thing. I will be able to find a new author I can torment. You're getting boring.

SuperDucki: I don't own Fillmore. Disney does. I don't own my plot. Tweedles came up with it.

Tweedles: Finally. Credit where credit is due.

Act III: Twisted Truths

Ingrid stood in shock. Her mouth was open so big you could walk right into it. On the front of the page were their school pictures and right in the middle of the front page, was a huge photo of them in their lip-lock. Her eyes grew even larger than the flying saucers the tech club had used in last year's play: _My best friend is an Alien, _when she saw "Safety Romance- Full Story on Page 7." She quickly turned to the page.

The Newest Couple on Campus? By Monica Gossip

_Well we all know that Cornelius Fillmore and Ingrid Third are the best safety patrol officers on the force. They had busted more criminals than any other team in history. While fighting 'The Bad Guys' These two have felt Romance blossom. They must be going out secretly and on last Friday, we found out thanks to this photograph that was anonymously turned into the newspaper office. We also have an eyewitness-Pete, our janitor. He saw them in the darkroom when he was getting his mop. So let's recap:_

_Ingrid and Fillmore are going out. _

_Pete saw the lovers in the darkroom_

_My question is: How long have they kept it a secret?_

Ingrid was so furious she shredded the paper and slammed it in the nearest trash can. _What a bunch of lies. I am going to go to that twisted tabloid and set things straight! Wait till I tell them what happened. I'll tell them EXACTLY what I think of them writing these rumors that aren't true!_

Meanwhile, Fillmore angrily stormed to one of his favorite thinking places, the apple orchard hill that overlooked the garden club's sunflower maze. He climbed an apple tree and started thinking.

_Who did this? When I find them, they won't take another picture as long as they live! The article is a bunch of Trash. I can't believe they think Ingrid and I are going out! What on earth were the reporters thinking!? Dawg...Do I like Ingrid?_

He had asked himself a question and he didn't know the answer.

Just outside the office, there was an angry yell and the sound of people running. O'Farrell stepped outside to see a huge tall 8th grader chasing a small 7th grade girl. She was looking terrified even with the black cap covering her eyes. Her shoulder length blonde hair was streaming behind her like a flag in the breeze.

"Stop. Safety Patrol. " The girl swerved around the corner and ducked behind O'Farrell and yanked him in the janitor's closet. The bully seemed confused and kept running.

"Hello. I'm Officer O'Farrell. Could you please tell me why that bully was chasing you?"

"I'm Semi. But everybody calls me Snap. That mean bully was my cousin. I call him Flash but his name is really Sam. He was mad because I messed up and got him the wrong film. I gave him my pictures of my friends and he needed the ones he took for the yearbook. The deadline was today and he got fired from his job." She said it all so fast he was sure said in one breath.

"I think you'll be safe now. I got to go...uh file some cases I just solved." He quickly left.

_O'Farrell is cuter than my cousin said he was .I hope he is just as stupid. I wonder what he'd think if he ever found out the truth. He wouldn't like me then. Nobody would. Every one hated me last time. I can't run away from my problems. They find me and I just run some more. _

She left slowly pondering on each thought.

Back to Fillmore and Ingrid

Vallejo walked up to Ingrid's desk. He didn't look like he had been sitting on a thumbtack. His sad yet pained face made her wonder what he was thinking.

"Third, I need to talk to you. Please see me in my office today after school."

As the last bell rang, every body ran out of the office and were busy making plans with friends to watch a movie on the rainy Wednesday afternoon. Fillmore and Anza were talking about playing Halo on Anza's XBOX. Ingrid walked to Vallejo's office. She knew she wasn't going to like this.

"Hello Ingrid Third. We have some important matters to talk about." Principal Folsom said.

SuperDucki: What di you guys think?

Tweedles: They probably think your chapters are too short and stupid.

SuperDucki: Flames will be used to roast my bad guy.

Tweedles: (Sarcasm) Oh wow. You have your own bad guy. You are such a good writer.

SuperDucki:(Completely missing the sarcasm.) Thanks for the compliment. Don't Forget R&R. Read and Review people.


	4. Act IV: Not There

SuperDucki: Hey everybody! Guess What?!

Tweedles: What?

Superducki: I got more reviews. I know this chapter might be weird, and just for the record: I had no idea whatsoever what I was thinking when I wrote this Chapter.

Tweedles: I thought you were an idiot before, but, now I think you are in need of mental help. If stupidity is a crime, you would have a felony and be on death penalty.

SuperDucki: I'll leave that up to the people who review. And I thought you said you would stop makin fun of me!

Tweedles:I said I wouldn't make fun of you _behind your BACK._ Right now I stabbed you in the front. Besides, I'm sure everyone wants to read the chapter.

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Fillmore, I wouldn't be writing on Fanfiction about it. I would be making the TV show.

Act IV: Gone

Fillmore was cheerfully whistling. He had told a reporter to tell that columnist for the eXaminer to set the story straight. It had caused him a lot of trouble. As he opened the door to the Headquarters, he thought of how it was such a wonderful Thursday. He and Ingrid would bust the lunch thief and then after school they would hang out with the other safety patrol officers at the new fast food place down the street. When he looked around, everything seemed in order, but something was wrong. He checked Anza's desk. That was normal. He checked Tahema's and O'Farrell's desks too. They were also no different in any way. He checked his desk. Miles was still swimming around in his bowl and the papers were exactly the way he left them yesterday. His eyes shifted to the desk next to his. It was cleared and empty.

_Where is Ingrid? What happened to her desk? Did she get sick? Wait...if she was sick, why is her desk empty?_

"Fillmore...I need to talk to you." Vallejo's voice brought him back to earth.

"Where's Ingrid, Vallejo? Dawg you know I don't like it when something's not right."

"That's what I need to talk to you about. Come with me to my office."

He followed the Jr. Commissioner to his poster-filled office. Vallejo drank out of his 'Respect the Belt' mug and a tiny drip of hot coca formed a mustache around his lips.

"Nice Day isn't Fillmore?" He said trying to avoid the question Fillmore had silently asked him.

"Vallejo, you hate the cold. It's the middle of November and you say it's a nice day!" Fillmore said, annoyed that Vallejo was dodging the issue.

"Ok... Ingrid is...gone. She's not coming back. Folsom had her quit the force. She also stuck Ingrid in detention. She'll be there for at least 3 weeks. I tried to make the punishment easy, but I didn't have any evidence."

"What! You must be joking Vallejo! You're trying to tell me that Ingrid-my partner, is in detention and is off the force? Why man?" He said with shock and disbelief.

"There are rules at the school. We have to enforce and obey them. No stealing, no Bullying, and no displays of PUBLIC AFFECTION. She got busted by Folsom because of that picture in the newspaper. I tried to not get you guys in trouble. But Folsom let you slide, not Ingrid." His words spelled regret and loss.

The next words Fillmore spoke were soft but the meaning louder than an air horn. "Without Ingrid, I will never solve another case." With that, he silently walked out of the room and headed toward his desk.

"Um... Are you Fillmore? I've asked everyone in this whole room, but they all said no." He slowly nodded his head. "The Jr. Commissioner told me yesterday to find you. He said I was replacing my friend. Do you know her? " The puzzled Hispanic girl asked with hope in her eyes. His raised his eyebrow, as if slightly interested.

"What's your name?"

"Eliesha Santora. I was..."

Her sentence was interrupted the shattering of glass.

They ran to the TV production room which was also the source of the disturbance. There was Ingrid; standing over a broken TV, looking in shock and like a part of her had died.

SuperDucki: Yes, I know. The ending was really Really weird.

Tweedles: So now everyone knows you really belong in the Loony Bin, right?

SuperDucki: No I don't. Besides, if I did belong there, you would disappear forever.Ok everybody, this is C YA Later. The next chap will show up when I figure out how in the world I am gonna make this fit in with what I planned for the next chapter, Act VI. Act V will be a recapping AN.


	5. Act V :Author's Note

Act V

Hiya Everybody. I Love the reviews. You guys are GREAT!

So Lets Recap:

Ingrid and Fillmore went to the photo lab to figure out who was behind the lunch thieves.

Fillmore _slipped_ and landed on Ingrid. They **kissed** accidentally.

The janitor caught them and thought they were making out.

_Someone else_ witnessed the whole event and took **pictures**.

The pictures ended up on the front page of the newspaper with a huge lie as a headline.

Ingrid is booted off the force by Folsom and is put in detention.

Fillmore gets a new partner who claims to know domeone on the force.

Fillmore and his new partner saw _Ingrid_ at the TV lab next to a broken TV.

Ok I'm a little crazy. But being a little crazy makes life interesting. Being normal must not be very fun. Everybody is different, including their levels of sanity.

Well I gotta write Act VI. Unlike this, it is a CHAPTER.

C Ya Peoples!


End file.
